By Your Side
by themisschloe
Summary: Sequel to Someone Like Me, but you do not have to read Someone Like Me to understand. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect characters are not mine (but I wish they were!).Rated Teen just because of minor cursing, stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

By Your Side

"If we can't get married here, we're moving to Florida, god damnit!" Beca Mitchell said to her fiancé, Chloe Beale, her brown hair flying.  
"Umm… Becs? Florida doesn't legalize gay marriage either." Chloe informed her. A small 'oh' came from the brunette. They sat in the kitchen of their small apartment, attempting to plan their wedding. The pair had already been refused by three bakers, five caterers and one dressmaker, and they soon found out that it was not legal for them to get married in the state of Georgia.  
"Let's get married in Massachusetts ,"Chloe suggested.  
"That sounds nice." Beca said, her thoughts wandering to their attire. She shuffled the papers she had in her hand as the older woman looked over her shoulder.  
"You're wearing a _dress_?"Chloe asked, her eyes settling on the picture.  
"Yes, I'm wearing a dress, and just because I'm marrying you don't mean that I'm a man." Beca stated matter-of –factly.  
"Ok, okay, I wasn't saying that you were a man." She held up her hands in mock defense.  
"What shoes are you planning on wearing?" The small woman changed the subject.  
"Converse. It still hurts to walk in heels from the old Bella years." Chloe complained.  
"I know. I'll be right back. I gotta go get my laptop." Beca agreed, and left Chloe with a kiss on her cheek.

It was by no means a traditional ceremony. Tuxedo Sam, their cat, was a groomsman. The whole wedding party wore mismatched outfits ("It gives it character!" Beca explained)  
"CHLOE! YOU'RE GETTING_MARRIED!_ "Aubrey Posen yelled as she ran up and hugged her best friend. "And you owe me five bucks." The family and friends of Beca and Chloe had gathered in Massachusetts, to see the sight that none of them had ever expected- their marriage.  
"Damnit, I lost the bet!" Chloe said as she pulled out her wallet and paid up.  
"What bet?"Beca strolled up behind her soon-to-be wife and laced her arms around her waist.  
"The one that we made when we were eight, that stated that Aubrey would be married first." The redhead jerked her thumb in the direction of her maid-of-honor.  
"I told you not to bet!" Beca complained.  
"Why? You always do." Aubrey pointed out. The small woman sighed heavily and shook her head in defeat.  
"We should go get dressed." She said tiredly. The pair walked hand in hand to their changing rooms. The wedding had been planned outside by the creek that ran through the property. The warm autumn weather was perfect and dry, the sky giving no hint of rain. Neither of the brides had seen each other's dresses before Chloe walked down the aisle (Beca didn't want anything to do with her father, but he showed up anyways). 

Beca gasped and almost swore in amazement before Jesse, her best man, kicked her in the shin. Chloe's deliciously red curls looked more perfect than ever, her black converse showing off her long legs under the knee-cut blush dress. Her brother walked her down the aisle, being that her father had died of cancer seven years before. The small woman suddenly felt as if her own leather-skirted dress was just rags and her hair simply dishwater-colored strands. Strains of _Just The Way You Are_ reached Beca's ears. Chloe separated from her brother and assumed her position opposite her brunette lover.  
"We are here today to unite the lives of Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell." The preacher proclaimed. "Beca?"  
"Okay. I' m not real good at giving speeches. But I know that our love and marriage is as permanent as the embarrassing tattoo I got in high school. "Chloe nodded, suppressing her giggles. "That's it." Beca ended.  
"And Chloe?" the preacher prompted.  
"Becs, I just need you to know I will never touch your precious laptop. That's how much I love you." The brunette laughed, and, once again, the hard shoe of Jesse met her leg.  
"The rings?" The preacher asked, turning towards the best man, who also served as the ring bearer. Jesse confidently reached into his pocket, suddenly ran down the aisle. As Beca and Chloe laughed, Aubrey gulped. But, nevertheless, Jesse came back with the rings and a giant bear head, much to Beca's amusement.  
"What? I'm the ring bear." He hissed in her ear as he gave the preacher the rings.  
"Do you, Beca Mitchell, take her, Chloe Beale as your wife?" Beca locked eyes with Chloe, seeing the daring glint in her magical blue ones, as she said, "I do."  
"Do you, Chloe Beale, take her, Beca Mitchell as your wife?" The preacher said, getting ready to divvy up the rings.  
"Sure. Why not?" She shrugged sarcastically.  
"Exchange the rings." The preacher instructed. The pair's eager fingers flew into the rings.  
"You may kiss the bride." He announced. The two's lips smashed together, sending every nerve in their bodies bursting into fireworks. They finally pulled apart, Chloe asking for Sam, and the threesome traveled back down the aisle.

The small reception was held in a barn, Beca and Chloe dancing the night away. A slower version of Titanium was played, and the pair slow danced clumsily, dazed by love, Tuxedo Sam perched on their shoulders. And as the song switched , Chloe bent down to Beca's ear. And that simple thing was the most important thing of that day.  
"_I love you_."


	2. Chapter 2

By Your Side

"I've been thinking that now we're married, we wanna have kids… we should move out of here." Chloe said to Beca, gesturing around to their small apartment.  
"But… Barden means so much to you!" Beca exclaimed.  
"_Beca_. We won't move far. You'll still work here. I'll still work at Pine Valley." Chloe reasoned. The brunette thought about this.  
"Hmm… Maybe you're right." She said, looking somewhat warily at the room.  
"I always am." Chloe giggled, and flounced to their bedroom. 

"Beca. We've been seeing houses for seven hours and we haven't seen one we like." Chloe hissed in her wife's ear. It was true. The places their real estate agent had taken them were all dumps.  
"I know. Let's just tell her we want to live somewhere that makes us _not_ want to kill ourselves." She returned.  
"Well I don't want to do it!" The redhead whisper-shouted.  
"Honestly, Debra, please take us somewhere where we actually might enjoy living." Beca said bluntly. "Our requests aren't that hard. We want a three bedroom house on at least five acres."  
"I have just one more house to show you! I think you'll like this one!" Debra exclaimed, as Chloe's text tone went off.  
"Can you just take us back to our apartment? We won't need your assistance anymore, Debra." She said excitedly, shoving the phone back in her pocket.  
"Umm… just a minute?" Beca requested as she pulled her wife away into the hall.  
"_What are you doing_!?" She yelled. "As big of a pain in my ass she is, we still need her. I'm certainly not going to pick out a house!"  
"Just trust me on this one, babe." Chloe pleaded as Beca sighed and the pair went back to the annoying real estate agent. Without a word, the threesome hopped into her car and drove back to their apartment.

"What the fuck was that!?" Beca screamed as soon as they were alone.  
"Aubrey texted me." Chloe mysteriously said.  
"So what? I get texts all the time." The brunette eased up.  
"You know that house we were looking at that was perfect but waaaaaay out of our price range?"  
"Yeah, the one with the awesome sound booth that we saw last week?"  
"That's the one. So Aubrey texted me that she knows the owners and she got them to come down on the price." Chloe yelled in excitement, jumping up and down.  
"Are you serious?! How soon could we move?"Beca joined in her contagious energy.  
"They can be outta there in three weeks." The redhead informed her.  
"Three weeks! That's so soon!"  
"I know. So do you want to go look at the house or not?"  
"What do you think Chlo?" The petite girl said sarcastically. Her wife smacked her playfully on the arm and said "I'm taking that as a yes."  
"You'd be correct." Beca rolled her eyes.

Two days later, the couple scrambled into their car to go see the house. What lay before them took their breath away. A gorgeous two story stone house. The couple scampered out of the car, and an hour later, the house was theirs.

"You ready to spend the rest of your life there?" Chloe asked, her head pivoting in the direction of her wife.  
"As long as I can spend it with you." Beca said sleepily, snuggling closer on the couch they sat on.  
"I'll make sure you will." The older woman replied, kissing Beca's pale forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

By Your Side

"I'm getting married." Aubrey Posen told her best friend, Chloe Beale, through the phone.  
"WHAT!?" Chloe shouted, nearly blowing out Aubrey's ear drums. Nearly blowing out _Canada's _ear drums.  
"I'm getting married." She repeated. She and Unicycle, as he was called, had been dating a little over three years and they had finally decided it was time.  
"Married! When? Where? Oh my god! Are you serious?" The redhead squealed.  
"Dixie-chicks serious! In July. Barden's letting us use their pool. And you're my maid of honor. And Beca's a bridesmaid. Or groomsman if she can't take those ear monstrosities out." She declared. Chloe dropped the phone, Aubrey wincing on the other end.  
"Sorry!" She yelled into the phone, not bothering to hang up before she ran to tell her wife, Beca Mitchell. 

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She called through the house, speeding through the hallways.  
"Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Beca mocked, her crazy-exited wife slowing to a stop. "Damnit, Chloe, you can _yell_."  
"Aubrey's getting _MARRIED!"_ She jumped up and down like a little child. Beca gently kissed her pulse point, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached her mouth. Chloe's jumping ceased.  
"Aubrey's getting married." She managed to choke out between kisses.  
"To who?" The brunette asked.  
"Um, the guy she's been _dating for three years?_" Chloe said as if she stated the obvious.  
"Uni?"  
"Yup. Barden's letting them use their pool."  
"Cool. So when?"  
"July, and I'm her maid of honor and you're a bridesmaid, or if you don't take out those _ear monstrosities, _a groomsman."  
"Looks like I'm a groomsman then." Beca said, both of them collapsing in giggles when she mocked Aubrey.

The wedding, although very different from Beca and Chloe's, spectacular. The pool was decorated with pictures of Aubrey and Unicycle, seeming floating in midair, paper butterflies strewn amid them. The gymnasium that was the Bellas practice space had been converted to a dressing room for all of the lovely ladies that were in the wedding, which included Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Ashley, Lily, and Jessica. The Bellas were happy to be reunited, even though they often did things together. Before she got into her dress, Aubrey spent a very long time bent over a trash can that Chloe held.  
"Better to do it now than in the ceremony." The redhead's free hand made small circles on her back. A flurry of activity went on around the two, them eventually joining it.

About two or so hours later, the ceremony started. Unicycle stood next to the preacher, his beat up unicycle propped up next to him and wearing a bowtie. First came the flower girl and ring bearer, Unicycle's niece and nephew. Then the groomsmen (and Beca!) trouped in, followed by the bridesmaids and the best man and maid of honor. Aubrey, looking stunning in her perfectly white, traditional dress, next to her father pranced down the aisle. They took their places in the front, and the preacher started to speak.  
"Today we are here to unite the lives of Unicycle and Aubrey." He enunciated. He spoke for awhile more about them, God, and marriage and stuff like that. Then it was time for Aubrey's father to 'give her away' and for the two to say their vows.  
"Do you, Aubrey Charlotte Posen, take him, Unicycle, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?" He turned to Aubrey.  
"I-I do." She gasped.  
"And do you, Unicycle, take Aubrey Posen, to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"  
"I do. I'll even take her in good economy or bad." He joked.  
"You may kiss your bride." He announced and the crowd roared as he dipped her into the most fantastic kiss of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

By Your Side

"Ugh." Beca Mitchell sighed, slapping her alarm clock and turning to face her wife, Chloe Beale, expecting to see the red curls sprawled over the pillow and her face bathed in sunlight. But Chloe was nowhere to be found.  
"Chlo?" Beca called through their new, empty house. She made her way to the kitchen, only to find it empty. She sat down to a cup of coffee when something caught her eye. A note fluttered in the slight breeze. She picked it up, and it only said two words. _It worked._

The front door slammed and the familiar cry of Chloe came.  
"I'm hooooome!"  
Beca dashed up the stairs to meet her. She snuck up behind her unsuspecting wife and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, which caused Chloe to jump.  
"God, Becs!" She shouted, turning to face her.  
"So, I wake up this morning, you're nowhere to be found, and all you left was this?" The petite woman held up the note.  
"I had to leave for work early. And… and the note? Beca, it worked. _It_ worked." She tried to explain.  
"What worked?"  
"Baby, _Jesse_ worked." A few weeks ago, the pair decided that Jesse would be their baby's father.  
"You're pregnant? I don't believe you." Beca told her.  
"Here." Chloe pulled three tests out of her pocket. _Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. _  
"Oh, Chloe. We're mothers." The brunette pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Yes. We're mothers." Chloe breathed, kissing her neck. Beca ran a light hand up her wife's shirt and let it linger on her still flat stomach, pressing it against her own.  
"You'll be an amazing mom." Chloe told Beca, looking down at the hand that rested on her belly.  
"No I won't. I'll drop our kid."


	5. Chapter 5

By Your Side

Beca Mitchell awoke to a small rustle of the blankets aside her and a flurry of footsteps. It was three a.m., and the small brunette found it surprising that the comforting warmth of her wife, Chloe Beale was suddenly not against her anymore. Her hand shuffled over the alarm clock on her nightstand and found its way to her smooth black glasses. She followed the sound of Chloe's footsteps into the bathroom, where she found her sitting by the toilet, her forehead resting on the cool tile of the bathtub.  
"Hey." Beca called quietly, slipping into the bathroom and sitting beside her.  
"Hey." Chloe repeated. She sounded worn out and her face was even paler than usual.  
"What's up? You don't usually get up at three o'clock in the morning and hide in the bathroom, do you?" Beca half-joked. Chloe held up one finger, signaling for her to wait. Her head jerked up and she vomited into the toilet.  
"Morning sickness." She choked out. Chloe had been pregnant for almost six months now, and morning sickness had never, ever been a problem for them. Beca snuggled closer to her and she had to admit, she was a tiny bit jealous of the redhead's perfectly rounded stomach. She wrapped her arms around the woman until she got sick again and managed to say "Water." She stood up and got her a glass of water, grabbing her much-loved Barden Bellas hoodie on the way.  
"Your water, my lady." She announced as she presented it. She took it and gulped it down, saying "Thank you" when she was finished. Beca draped the hoodie around her shoulders, once again snuggling closer to her.  
"I'll call in sick for you today." Beca offered, pulling out her phone.  
"Beca, it's three in the morning." Chloe tried to talk some sense into her.  
"And so what? My baby is sick." She objected. She started dialing the office of Pine Valley Elementary, where Chloe taught first grade.  
"But it's three in the morning. Nobody will be there."  
"I can leave a message." Beca finished dialing and pressed the green 'call' button.  
"This is Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale's wife. She's not feeling very well today, can you get a sub? Thanks!" She told the messaging system.  
"You never listen, do you?" Chloe sighed.  
"Nope. Never do. But you should be thanking me. I got you a whole day off work!" She exclaimed, moving into the vacant bathtub and laying down.  
"Let's just be lazy and cuddle in bed and watch movies all day." She declared. Chloe was astonished. Beca never ever agreed to movies, much less initiate a marathon.  
"Okay." She approved with a yawn, and before she knew it, they were both sound asleep, Beca in the bathtub with one arm flung over the edge, and her on the floor, cheeks pressed against the cold tile.


	6. Chapter 6

By Your Side

"No yellow, please Chlo? It looks like piss. Why could we not just look at the fucking ultrasound?" Beca Mitchell whined as she shuffled through paint samples for their baby's room at their local hardware store.  
"But Becs!" She protested. Her wife shot her a Look (With a capital 'L') and Chloe caved in. "Fine."  
"_That_," the brunette said, her wife holding up a sample almost the shade of her deep blue eyes, "Is the weirdest color ever… but I kind of like it."  
"Good, 'cause I do too." She confirmed.  
"What's it called?" Beca asked.  
"…Island Margarita." The redhead replied, giggling.  
"I'm not painting my baby's room in a color called 'Island Margarita'." She picked up a sample just a slight hue darker and read the tiny print. "How about Electric Blue?"  
"That sounds like we're torturing our kid." Chloe nodded 'no'.

They finally had settled on a light aquamarine, neutrally called 'Light Aqua'. They had started to paint on the primer when Beca dashed out of the room. Chloe leaned her head out of the open door, looking up and down the hallway for her wife, who was nowhere to be found.  
"Beca?" She called.  
"Gimme a sec!" Her voice drifted from down the hall. She emerged from their bedroom with an iPod dock and an iPod.  
"What's that for?" The redhead asked, craning her neck to get a better look.  
"Making a sandwich." She replied sassily, rolling her eyes. "What do you think, Chlo?" She reached down to plug it into the wall and put the iPod on shuffle.  
"_Starships were meant to fly… "_Chloe sang the chorus.  
"_Hands up and touch the sky.."_ Beca smiled, joining in.  
"_Let's do this one last time. Can't stop…_" Beca and Chloe looked over at each other, this was their favorite part.  
"_We're higher than a MOTHER FUCKER!" _ They shouted. The tradition had started awhile back. It was the clean version, and the two thought that if no one would say it, why didn't they? The song finished, Chloe wrapping her arms around Beca's waist, staining her white shirt with the paint.  
"_We're higher than a mother fucker._" Chloe whispered into her ear. 


End file.
